The invention relates to a load cell comprising a force transducer for recording tensile and compressive forces to be determined, wherein the force transducer has a flectionally elastic element and a force introduction part acting on the flectionally elastic element, comprising a sensor arrangement for detecting a deformation of the flectionally elastic element and the transformation thereof into an electric weighing signal and comprising a housing receiving the force transducer and the sensor arrangement with a flectionally rigid wall part, on which the flectionally elastic element of the force transducer is held.
A load cell, in which the flexible element is configured as a membrane, is known, for example, from DE 36 27 127 A1. This load cell is configured in the form of a load cell, in which a rigid carrier element holds the membrane in an elastically deformable manner, the deformation of the membrane being detected, for example, by means of a sensor arrangement, which contains a Hall generator.
A load cell is also known from DE 41 32 108 A1, in which a membrane also forms the flexible element. A capacitive sensor arrangement is used as the sensor arrangement.
The aforementioned load cells have in common that they are only of limited use in a harsh environment.
An improvement is provided here by the load cell according to DE 103 25 390 A1, which is, on the one hand, robust and, on the other hand, can also be installed in cramped conditions.
The relatively expensive construction, in particular for the assembly of the flexible element (also configured here as a membrane), and the adjustment of the elements of the sensor arrangement with respect to one another are disadvantageous in this solution.